Kurt and Blaine's Special Valentines Day
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When Kurt flies back to Lima for a special wedding, he decides it's time for his heart to be filled once again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I wrote a one shot about what I hope would happen during the Valentine's day episode, but then I started getting ideas about a new chapter length story, so I just had to share it. Also seeing on how Ryan Murphy said it was going to be a two part episode, there is also going to be a sequel.**

**So anyway here is the first chapter so enjoy.**

" I can't believe Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are finally getting married! I am so happy for them and the fact that he doesn't even know we will all be there….it's so romantic!"

Kurt glanced over at his roommate and gave her a soft smile. He loved how Rachel got excited over everything, especially now that her and Brody were finally an item.

" Is the new man coming with us?"

Smiling even wider now, Rachel felt like she could fly.

" Yes he is…he should be here in a few minutes. Oh I can't wait to introduce him to everyone…they are going to love him!"

Laughing at Rachel's insanity, Kurt continued packing. Even though he didn't look it, he couldn't wait to go home either, but his reasons were a lot different than Rachel's. Yes he was happy for his choir teacher and yes he couldn't wait to perform again with everyone, but the two main reasons were his dad and Blaine.

-When his dad dropped the cancer bomb to him during Christmas, Kurt was even more worried about him. I mean granted Carol called him every time he left the doctors and yes he did get reports left and right about his dad's progress, it just wasn't the same….he needed to see his dad for himself, to determine whether or not he needed to be worried.

The other main reason was Blaine. Yes he was now seeing Adam, but he always had to tell himself to act happy whenever they went out together, however when he was with Blaine, his happiness showed. Another thing that bothered him, was that when Adam tried to hold his hand, or try to wrap his arm around him, Kurt always backed away.

At first the teen thought it was nerves. Adam was the first guy since Blaine and he wanted to make sure this wasn't a rebound type relationship. But then last night, while he was laying in bed, Kurt finally understood what was going on. He forgave Blaine and he wanted him back.

After sending a quick text message to Adam telling him how sorry he was, but he was ending things, Kurt ran into Rachel's room and told her everything.

- "So what are you going to tell Adam anyway?"

Blinking out of his day dream, Kurt walked into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch.

" I'm going to tell him the truth. Rachel….it's always been Blaine and yes even though he did hurt him, I need to be more than just friends with him. I want him to be my one and only."

Rachel walked out of her room, then pulled her friend into her arms.

" I am so happy for you. I knew two were going to get back together, I just didn't know when."

Returning the hug, Kurt smiled.

" We're not back together yet, but thank you."

Pulling apart, the girl started jumping up and down again.

" How are you going to sweep Mr. Anderson off of his feet?"

Thinking a few minutes, the teen could only shrug.

" My mind didn't get that far."

Laughing, Rachel walked over to door, when she heard a knock.

" Well….knowing you Mr. Hummel….it will be spectacular."

Opening the door, Brody gave Rachel a quick kiss, then smiled at the duo.

" Is everyone ready to party!"

Laughing, Kurt and Rachel began to tell Brody all about their lives and their friends from Lima Ohio.

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give everyone an idea as to where I was heading with the story. And as always, I promise the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer.**

**19 more days until new episodes!**


	2. Reunions of all Shapes and Sizes

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who is taking an interest in this story and I promise this chapter will be a lot longer than the first one.**

**Also the inspiration for this chapter is the song " Fix You" by Coldplay. I know it's kind of a sad song, but when I was listening to both the Glee version and the band's version, ideas flew through my head. So enjoy.**

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you loose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

Slowly opening the front door, the smell of chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa hit him with such a sense of homesickness, Kurt's eyes started filling up with tears. He hated himself for staying away for so long, especially now. Hearing a voice, coming from the kitchen, Kurt smiled at the anticipated shock.

" Finn honey…..is that you?"

" No…it's someone more better looking."

Hearing a loud thud, Kurt chuckled when he saw his step mom, Carol, fly out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

" AAAHHHHH! Oh my god…..oh my god…..oh my god!"

Letting Carol pull him into her arms, Kurt squeezed just as hard.

" What are you doing here…..how long are you home for….when did you get in….why didn't you call us at the airport we would have picked you up?"

" And miss this priceless reaction…never."

Pulling away, Carol laughed while picking up Kurt's luggage.

" So tell me everything….I want to hear all about NYADA and Vogue, and that new man in your life….and just everything, because no offense to your dad or Finn, but they're getting boring."

Laughing out loud, Kurt and Carol wrapped their arms around each other and slowly headed towards the kitchen.

_Two plates of cookies and three cups of hot chocolate later, Kurt finished telling Carol everything.

" So it was then when Adam kissed me that I realized Blaine and I are meant to be together…I just hope he still feels the same about me."

Seeing two small tears, roll down his eyelashes, Carol put down her mug, than wrapped her arms around her step-son's small shoulders while pulling him into her chest.

" Oh honey….believe me when I tell you this….Blaine is crazy about you. His whole face lights up, when he talks about you or when someone mentions your name, his eyes sparkle. So trust me he is more in love with you than ever before."

Wiping away the stray tears, Kurt looked over at the clock and sighed.

" I'm supposed to meet Rachel at the school around 2 and it's almost noon….I'm gonna sneak out of here and see my dad."

Nodding her head, Carol got up from the chair and handed Kurt her car keys.

" Why don't you take my car, that way you and your dad could go out for lunch and your not rushing."

Taking the keys, Kurt hugged Carol one more time, then left for the garage.

_Walking into the garage, Kurt didn't know what to expect. The last thing he wanted to do was start crying, but he really didn't know what to expect. His dad was his hero, his best friend….he was supposed to be strong, not sick with cancer. Taking a deep breath, the teen looked around and almost gasped at the sight of his dad. Even though he was sick, you couldn't really tell. Burt Hummel was still standing tall, still laughing, and still had that sarcastic attitude that made him the best dad in the world.

" Hey Charlie….how do you feel about ordering some lunch? I'm in the mood for an Italian hoagie with everything on it….just don't tell my wife, she's worse than my son."

Laughing, Kurt decided to make his presence known.

" How about you go out for lunch with your son instead?"

Turning around, Burt took three steps and pulled his son into his arms.

" KURT….what are you doing here…how long are you here until?"

" I'm here for Mr. Schue's wedding. We're the entertainment for the ceremony and reception. As for your other question I don't have any classes on Monday, so I go back on Tuesday."

Pulling away, Burt held his son in arms length and raised an eyebrow.

" Ok….now tell me the main reason why your home…and don't say ' it's for the wedding or it's to see me and Carol' because that's bullshit. You're my son and I know you."

Rolling his eyes, and blushing a little Kurt looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

" I'm sorry, but seeing as how I'm up here and not down there, I couldn't hear you."

" I said I'm here to work things out with Blaine and get him back."

Smiling from ear to ear, Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and led him out onto the street.

" Was that so hard."

Laughing, the reunited duo drove off for some food and bonding time.

_An hour later, and after dropping his dad off at the garage, Kurt pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Kurt remembered the last time he was here. It was during the musical Grease and the only reason why he wanted to go was to see Blaine, but instead of talking to him, he treated the poor guy like shit. Now here he was, Valentines Day weekend, home, hoping to get him back, and he was scared shitless.

" Ok Hummel….pull it together. You can do this….all you need is courage."

Climbing out of the car, Kurt closed the door then pulled out his phone to text Rachel, when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

" How dare that sexy little white boy walked past me without even saying hello."

His eyes widened, Kurt turned around and literally jumped into Mercedes arms.

" Oh my god you're here!

Hugging the two best friends, laughed and smiled.

" Hey don't forget about us….can we have some of that love too?"

Turning their heads, the two came face to face with Quinn and Santana.

Opening up their arms, the two girls jumped into the little circle.

-Pulling away, the four friends linked their arms together and tried to make their way into the school, but they had to stop when Mike, Rachel, and Rory ran into the chain, which caused them all to fall onto the grass.

Laughing at their several failed attempts to get up, the seven friends, managed to at least untangle themselves from one another and now they were just sitting in a circle, on the grass.

" Does Mr. Schue even know we're here?"

Santana shook her head no.

" I talked to Miss Pillsbury yesterday and no one knows we're here."

Kurt picked his head up, when he heard that.

" No even the class?"

" Nope not even them….it's a big surprise for everyone."

Rory smirked a little then stretched out.

" I guess Coach Beiste is also in on this, because that's who sent me, Mike, and Mercedes the email."

" But I don't understand…what's with all the mystery?

Quinn, picked her hand up and smiled.

" I can answer that question. New Direction is going to Regionals….and Emma thought it would be nice for everyone to see us since they have been working so hard."

Looking at his watch, Mike slowly got up from the ground.

" Well….seeing as how it's almost 3, what do you say we find Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste and get this surprise going."

- " Ok guys who wants to go next with their assignment?"

Joe and Sam were getting ready to get up, when Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste knocked on the door and walked in.

" Shannon, Emma….what's up?"

" Well….we have something for all of you….and instead of waiting until tomorrow, we wanted to give it you guys now."

Watching the concerned yet curious faces of his students, Will sat down and motioned for his fiancé and friend to come in and explain.

" This surprise if from the both of us, but it has two different meanings. Will….I see you with these kids and I fall in love with you all over again and the way you are letting Finn and Noah both help out with the them, it just how much you care about these kids whether they are brand new to the class or veterans, you make sure everyone is welcome."

Turning to Shannon and smiling, the football coach, grabbed a chair and stared at the kids.

" Every time I see you guys, you are working your butts off…whether its rehearsing for a competition, or practicing for a school function, or even trying to figure out the real world…you kids never give up….and I couldn't be more proud to have met you and to have given the opportunity to watch you all grow into the men and women you will become."

Then smiling at one another, the ladies walked towards the closed door.

" Will…. this is my wedding present to you."

" New Directions…. this is my present to you."

After opening the door, and what seemed like forever, the smiling faces of Kurt Hummel, Rory Flanagan, Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Frabray walked into the classroom.

**AN: I think this a good way to end the chapter, however I promise the next one is going to be all about their reactions to seeing everyone.**


	3. Confessions of the heart

**AN: I am so sorry for this late chapter. Life just got in the way, but I am back and better than ever. I want to thank everyone who has an interest in this.**

_ After the shock of seeing their old friends started to ware off, Brittnay jumped out of her chair and practically threw herself into Kurt's unsuspecting arms.

" I missed my shiny unicorn. You're not allowed to leave ever again. When you leave, my dolphin gets sad and when he's sad then he forgets to come up for air and I don't want him to die."

Understanding what the girl was trying to say, Kurt closed his eyes and tried swallowing the lump.

" I have to go back to New York, but I promise that before I leave, your dolphin will have a smile on his face…ok?"

Accepting that answer, Brittnay removed herself from Kurt's arms then walked over to Santana.

Watching the girl walk away, Kurt walked over to Finn, and the two brothers hugged.

" Dude….I still can't believe you're here? Have you seen Burt and Carol yet?"

Rolling his eyes at being called 'dude' Kurt smiled and answered the questions.

" I saw them earlier."

" It's been forever since you've been home….we really missed you."

Giving his step brother a sad smile, Kurt sighed.

" I know, but I'm here now and that's all that matters right now."

_Glancing over Finn's massive shoulder, Kurt spotted Blaine, standing next to Mike and Rory, however before he was able to do or say anything, Tina and Sam grabbed his arms and pulled him out into the hall, away from the class room.

" Is there something I can do for you two?"

Taking a step back, Tina crossed her arms and gave her best 'bitch please' look towards Kurt.

" You better think long and hard about your actions, before you decide to do anything that concerns Blaine."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

" Yeah man. He was crushed when he found about you and this Adam guy and we just got him smiling again. So if you do decide to do anything that even concerns Blaine, just remember we're the ones that have to pick up the broken pieces…not you."

Realizing what he had to do, Kurt took a step back and slide onto the floor.

" The both of you are right…on so many levels. Blaine urged me to go to New York and I was the one who pushed him away and I regret that everyday. Yes there was someone, but when I was with him the only person I thought about was Blaine. He's the only one I want to be with and if I have to use the whole weekend, just to prove it to him then I will. I love him and I never want to loose him again."

Not really sure if they could believe him, the two friends looked at one another in a silent conversation, before turning their attention back towards Kurt.

Sliding down, onto the floor, Tina wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

" We believe you, but Kurt if you ever….ever…..ever cause Blaine to feel abandoned and lonely again so help me we will travel to New York so fast, track you down, and murder you into a thousand pieces then throw you're body into the Hudson River….ok."

Nodding his head, Kurt returned the girls smile.

" You have my word."

Giving the two friends a small wink, Sam walked down the hall and back towards the choir room.

_Looking around the empty hallway, Kurt laid his head on the one locker and closed his eyes. He had so many questions for the girl, but he wasn't too sure on where to start. Sensing the man's quiet distress, Tina giggled a little then crawled over so that they were sitting face to face.

" Kurt….Blaine is starting to grow into a wonderful, caring young man. As student body president, he's changed this school in so many ways and everyone loves it. It's because of him and Sam that we are able to go to Regional's…he never stopped fighting for us. He's doing everything he could possibly do to make sure our senior year is special. I know it looks like everything is going good for him, but in all honesty there is one thing still missing for his senior year to be special…and that's you. Kurt….Blaine still loves you with his whole heart and all he wants to do is make sure your happy, whether it's with him or with Adam….as long as your happy then he's happy."

Seeing the tears slowly roll off of his eye lashes, Tina grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" The only reason why he cheated on you was because he thought you moved on. You were experiencing new things and he felt lost because it seemed like you didn't have time for him, so he did what any person would do…he wanted to fill in the emptiness, but it was then that he finally realized you are his soul mate…you are the one he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with."

Squeezing back, Kurt gave a shaky watery breath.

" That's why I ended things with Adam, because when I was done kissing him, it felt like I was cheating on Blaine. Blaine is my soul mate Tina and I….I….want to marry him, I want to adopt kids with him, I want to move into a house so our kids could play in a big back yard with him, I want to grow old with him….I want him to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see when I go to bed. I want to be able to kiss him every hour of every minute of every second of every day."

_Hearing that confession come out of Kurt's mouth, Tina stood up then pulled Kurt onto his feet and into her arms. Standing in the middle of the hallway crying, they didn't hear Blaine or Sam approach them, until they heard Sam.

" What's with the sob fest?"

Pulling away, Tina wiped away her tears then started to pull Sam away.

" Come on Sam…lets see what everyone is up too."

Watching the duo walk back into the choir room, Blaine rolled his eyes playfully then turned his attention back towards Kurt.

" Are you ok?"

Wiping away the tears, Kurt took a deep breath and smiled.

" Yeah I'm ok….we were just reminiscing about school and I got a little choked up."

Nodding his head, Blaine was afraid to approach the other man, until Kurt held out his arms.

" Come here."

Smiling, Blaine crossed the hallway in one step and entered Kurt's waiting arms.

" I missed you so much."

" I missed you too Blaine…so much."

Snuggling into the younger man's neck, Kurt took a deep breath and almost started to cry due to the familiar scent that gave him both safety and comfort.

" I know I haven't gotten a chance to tell you this, but I am so proud of you Blaine Anderson. You are taking this school by storm and I love it."

Closing his eyes Blaine held onto Kurt even tighter.

" Thank you so much, hearing you say that means so much to me."

Reluctantly, both men pulled apart but managed to stay at arms length.

" Umm….I was wondering something….if you didn't already have a date….would you like to go to the wedding with me, as my date?"

Loving the fact that Kurt was blushing, Blaine smiled.

" I would be honored to go to the wedding with you."

Not really knowing what else to say, Kurt smiled while silently jumping up and down.

**AN: Again I am so sorry for this late update, but I have to admit I love how this chapter turned out. I promise the next update wont be so long.**


	4. We've got Tonight

**AN: Is everyone else excited about tomorrow night's episode because I know I can't stop jumping up and down. I have been waiting for Kurt and Blaine to kiss since that god awful episode back in October. Hopefully this will give Kurt the push he needs to get back together with his ex….something else we have been waiting for since last year.**

**And that song that the couples sing, I know I'm going to start to cry during that performance.**

**And speaking of that song, that is the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Anyway enough of my babbling enjoy the new chapter.**

**Klaine forever.**

_Not really knowing what to do and hoping that the silence wasn't too awkward, Kurt looked around the empty hallway then gave Blaine a shy smile.

" Uh….my dad and Carol are going out to dinner tonight and I know Finn is going to stick around with Mr. Schue to help with the last minute best man stuff, so I was wondering….that is if you want too….I was hoping you would like to come over for dinner? However if you don't want to I will completely and totally understand."

Loving how Kurt still blushed when he was nervous, Blaine smiled then nodded his head.

" Sure…I would like that."

Relaxing a little bit, Kurt returned the smile.

" Great….do you need to stick around or would you like to head over to my house now?"

Glancing over at his watch, Blaine titled his head.

" There's not much more New Directions needs to do right now, so if you're ready we can leave now."

Walking back into the classroom, and after finalizing the time for the wedding, Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes then walked out of the room, which of course left all their friends wondering if by the end of the weekend, Klaine will be back.

_" I still can't believe you beat Rachel at a diva sing off! She must have been so pissed off?"

Taking a sip of his water, Kurt chuckled then placed his glass back down.

" Oh you have no idea. She ignored me and her new boy toy for three days. We finally had to threaten to move out if she didn't grow up."

Laughing at the image, Blaine cut a piece of his chicken.

" Oh before I forget to ask….is it true Santana moved in with you guys?"

Closing his eyes, Kurt sighed then silently nodded his head, which caused Blaine's eyes to widen.

" How in the world did that happen?"

Rapidly shaking his head, Kurt huffed.

" Don't even ask. That's a long complicated story and I don't really want to talk about it, because if I do then my blood pressure will start rising again….and I am way too young to have a heart attack."

Giving Kurt a sympathetic smile, Blaine got up and brought his plate to the sink.

" How are classes with NYADA going? Are you getting a handle on everything yet?"

Joining his best friend in the kitchen, Kurt grabbed a towel and started drying, while Blaine started washing the dirty dishes.

" There're going alright I guess. It's certainly not like high school, but I vow to have my name up in lights by the time I graduate."

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Blaine couldn't believe how natural and normal this whole thing felt. Everything with Kurt still felt right however instead of that making him happy, it broke his heart all over again.

Realizing he was spacing out, Blaine blinked his eyes a few times and came back to the present.

" Speaking of NYADA….when is your audition?"

" Not until next month, which is a good thing. With us now going to Regionals and preparing for the wedding, I really haven't had the time to prepare, but once everything starts to calm down, I'll be able to concentrate on my audition."

" Good….well if you need help, you can ask me. You helped me with mine, so I would love to help you with yours."

Smiling his thanks. Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm and the two friends finished cleaning up.

_Once the kitchen was put back in order, Blaine looked at the clock, on the dvd player and gave a small groan.

" It's almost ten….I should get going…we have a busy day tomorrow."

Trying to hide his disappointment, Kurt silently agreed, while slowly getting up from the couch.

" Thank you for coming over….I had a really good time tonight."

Putting his coat on, Blaine slowly walked over towards the front door.

" Thank you for inviting me…I had a really good time too."

Knowing that once upon a time, they would have giving one another a good night kiss, caused both teens to blink back the unsuspecting tears that came out of know where.

Opening up the door, Blaine looked out onto the darkened street, then turned back towards Kurt.

" The wedding starts at one, so if you want I can pick you up at 12.…if that's ok?"

" Noon works for me."

" Good….well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

" Night Blaine."

Giving one more heartbreaking sigh, the teen turned around and slowly walked out the door and to his car.

_Watching Blaine walk towards his car, something inside tore Kurt up. He didn't want Blaine to drive home and sit at an empty house, he wanted the younger man laying beside him, while holding onto one another.

" Blaine wait a minute….."

Turning around slowly, Blaine saw Kurt running towards him with a frantic look in his eyes.

" I know we still need to have our mature heart to heart and I know you probably have lots of questions as do I, but please don't go….stay with me….please?"

Seeing the mixed expression on his face, Kurt wanted to talk out his feelings, but instead he decided to do the next best thing….he sang out his feelings.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Still here we are, both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_Why should we worry, no one will care_

_Look at the stars, so far away_

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow_

_We've got tonight babe_

_Why don't you stay_

Blaine didn't know what to do, in fact he was more confused then ever. He prayed for this night since that horrible time in New York, but now that he has it….he doesn't know what to do. So many thoughts and questions are nagging at him, including the most important one….Adam.

Hating the mixed feelings in Blaine's eyes, Kurt allowed the tears to fall, because he knew deep down he knew he was the cause of the confusion.

Slowly walking over to where Blaine stood, Kurt extended his hand, hoping the younger man took it, which he did.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes fading away_

_I've longed for love like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching even after today_

_So there it is boy, I've said it all now_

_And here we are babe, what do you say?_

_We've got tonight, who need's tomorrow_

_We've got tonight babe_

_Why don't you stay?_

Looking deep into Kurt's eyes, Blaine gave him a shy smile then nodded his head yes. Blinking back a few tears, Kurt turned around, and while pulling Blaine from behind, both men walked into the empty house.

After making sure all the lights were off and the door was locked, Kurt dragged Blaine up the stairs and into his room.

_**I know its late, I know your weary**_

_**I know your plans don't include me**_

_**Still here we are, both of us lonely**_

_**Both of us lonely**_

Opening up the bedroom door, Kurt turned on the light, then gently pushed Blaine onto the mattress, but instead of sitting down, he placed both hands, into his own, then knelt down in front of him, but before he could touch the ground, Blaine lifted him up, then wrapped Kurt's arms around his neck and after placing his arms around his waist, the duo slowly started dancing around the bedroom.

_**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow**_

_**Lets make it last, let's find a way**_

_**Turn out the light, come take my hand now**_

_**We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay.**_

_**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow**_

_**Let's make it last, let's find a way**_

_**Turn out the light, come take my hand now**_

_**We've got tonight babe, why don't you stay.**_

Then once they were done singing, Kurt and Blaine leaned forward and the two were finally able to do the thing they've been wanting to do since Christmas….they kissed.


End file.
